Double Chibi Troble
by ImotoHiNeko
Summary: I FINALLY UPDATED! YAY!
1. How dum can boys be!

Sorry the story was taken down.

**A/N: **Hey sup! Here is a fic I have been thinking about for a while; it involves Kai, Hiromi, Tala and Kaguri** 'OC'** Kai's cousin, funny things, a lot of physical violence and cute little Chibis!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade!

**Summary: **Hiromi and Kagurii are mad at Kai and Tala… so they decide to do a little magic spell to make the boys pay more attention to them, however the spell goes wrong, really WRONG! And then the counter spell is even worse! Want to know what happens? Then read it!"

****

**Double Chibi Trouble**

A teenaged girl was walking down the street bitching and moaning about the most annoying thing in the world… BOYS!

"Ah that jerk! That DAM JERK!" the brunette yelled to herself, she has been waiting for this guy to ask her out, but he was totally oblivious to her feelings.

**Flash back**

"Hey Kai," the young girl said to the taller boy as she walked towards him.

"…" He said nothing as per usual.

"Umm… Kai?" she stood in front of him blushing and twiddling her fingers.

"… What is it Hiromi?" He asked, looking down at her

"Well umm…" she blushed even further, "**This is it** **I'm finally gonna tell him how I feel**," she thought to herself. "You see I'm…" she looked up at him, "I'm in lo…" she was interrupted by Tyson who came through the door. 

"Hey guys got any plans this weekend?" he said. "I'll bet you got a whole bunch of babes lined up huh Kai?" the navy haired boy winked and nudged his friend.

"No! What a dumb question! I don't do that stupid dating thing, you know I can't stand silly girls chasing after me all the time!" he scoffed.

Those last few words burned a hole in Hiromi's heart, she could have broken down and cried right then and there, but she held the tears back.

Daichi entered the room and threw a book at Tyson because he wouldn't Beyblade with him, Tyson left the room after the small pre-teen and Kai then turned his attention back to Hiromi.

"You were gonna tell me some thing?" he asked.

She hung her head, "N-no… it's nothing… important… really…" she whispered.

Kai could see she was upset, "Hey what's up!" he put a hand on her shoulder, but she stepped back, "Hiromi?" he said.

She turned on her heels and ran away, ignoring Kai who was calling her name.

**End flash back**

Hiromi's anger erupted inside her and she began to shout, "THAT MORON, THAT JERK, THAT! That… bastard… he is so dense, but I still feel the same about him… even if he is an idiot." She sighed to herself and continued to walk down the street, not noticing the many people staring at her like she was insane.

The young brunette walked past a playground and heard a familiar voice.

She turned to see that it was her good friend Kaguri, who also happens to be Kai's cousin beating up her own suitcase and yelling to herself.

She was dressed in a dark purple tank top and blue jean shorts like the ones Hiromi was wearing, she had grey eyes and her hair was silver at the front and black at the back tied in two thick braids.

She was yelling about none other than Tala who had upset her and that's never a good thing, because she was very strong for her size and loses her temper easily, which means someone always gets a broken bone… or two.

Hiromi approached the young Russian, "Hey what's up Kagu-chan?" she said.

Kaguri looked at the other girl, "Hiromi-kun?" she smiled at her friend, "Hey what's the matter? You look as upset as I am," she paused for a moment, "Oh don't tell me… Kai?" she raised her eyebrow and folded her arms.

Hiromi gave her a sad smile and nodded.

"Want to talk about it?" Kaguri asked. Hiromi nodded again.

**7 minutes later**

"What! He really said that right in front of you! Man! My cousin is a real IDIOT!" Kaguri yelled as she leaned back on the swing.

Hiromi looked at her friend, "So what brings you to Japan? Are you hear because of… Tala?" she smiled sheepishly at her friend.

Kaguri sighed, "Well it happened last week…" she started.

**Flash back**

"Tala-Kun? Tala-Kun… where are you?" A young Russian girl was wandering through the hallway, "TALA-KUN! I'm starting to get ANGRY!" she stomped to his room and kicked the door down easily, she looked around the room but no sign of him, she was about to leave when she saw a piece of paper on his desk… it was a letter addressed to her she began to read…

**Letter**

Dear Kagu-chan.

Mr Dickinson asked me to go to Japan to take part in an exhibition match at their local tournament.

I would have told you but then you would have wanted to come… and when I would have said no; you would have overreacted and well… I need my arms and legs to Beyblade.

I'll be gone for almost a month; I'm going to be staying with Kai so don't worry, we'll spend some time together when I get back.

I hope you're not mad at me.

Love Tala.

P.S

Please don't come to Japan after me the last thing this country needs is you and your temper.

**End of letter**

As Kaguri finished the letter she slowly scrunched it in her hand before losing it completely, "Overreact? OVERREACT ME? … You… you bastard… TAAAAALAAAAAAA!" She tore up the letter, "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" the girl's shouting echoed through the empty halls of her Grandfather's mansion that her mother now owns.

Her voice reached the ears of Tala's teammates, who where in the dining room.

"I guess she found Tala's letter." Bryan said.

"Yup seems that way." Ian sighed

They then heard her thumping back to her room.

"She's going to Japan isn't she?" Spencer asked. The other two nodded.

Kaguri came down the stars with a suitcase and walked passed them, to use the phone, she picked it up and before dialling she turned and glared at the trio.

"First I'm gonna deal with that jerk… then I'll deal with you three," she said calmly.

"W… Why… W… What did w… we do?" Ian asked, afraid of the answer.

She smiled sweetly at them, but her anger was obvious as her hand that was holding the phone was trembling, "because you let him leave without telling me…" the phone broke in two under the presser of her rage, "On second thought I'll punish you guys first," she picked up a chair, "You're DEAD!" she yelled at them.

The Beybladers tried to run, but there was no escape…

**End flash back**

"So after I let off a little steam, I called the travel agents and booked a plane… I had to wait for an opening or I would have been here sooner." She finished.

Hiromi sweat dropped, "well I see… why you're… so angry…" she laughed nervously, "So what are you going to do, when you… you find him?" she asked.

The two-toned haired girl gave her friend a funny look, "pound him… duh!" she stood up suddenly, "and I'll beat Kai to a bloody pulp as well, for being a real jerk to you…" she looked like a psycho.

"Umm… Kagu-chan can't we find a more… you know peaceful way… I don't want them bedridden…" the brunette said.

Kaguri looked confused, "p… pea-ceful?" she repeated the word to her self, then turned back to Hiromi, "peaceful… what means this word?" she asked.

Hiromi fell of the swing, "What! Are you serious?" she said getting up.

"Just kidding… just kidding," she laughed, "I see your point… but how do you suggest we do this peacefully?" she asked.

The two sat back down, thinking waiting for inspiration to hit them… but that's not what hit them first… a tennis ball smacked Kaguri in the face knocking her off the swing, a young man came over to them.

"Ah sorry bout that… are you ok?" he asked.

Kaguri sat up instantly with a red circle on her forehead, "YA! I'm fine…" she smiled evilly, "but you won't be…" she grabbed his shirt, and dragged him back to the tennis court.

Hiromi sighed as she watched her friend tie the boy up on the fence, and started up one of those tennis-practicing machines then aimed it at the helpless person, "she is a bit of a drama queen to say the least… its hard to believe that her and Kai are related, but then again Gene overreacts as well… that's it!" she jumped up, "Kagu-chan!" she called

Kaguri looked at her, "what!" she yelled back

"We should go see Gene-chan she'll know what we should do!" she said.

The Russian girl smiled, "that's a great idea!" she ran to join Hiromi, leaving the tennis player still tied up and the Machine still on.

The two left for Hiromi's house to drop of Kaguri's stuff, and then they went to the train station, to go see Gene in the suburbs.

My story was taken down I'm so sorry, if you reviewed before please review again…


	2. Black magic?

I don't own Beyblade!

**Double Chibi Trouble  
****Chapter 2**

Kaguri and Hiromi had been on a crowded train for over an hour, to go meet Gene and ask for her advice on what to do about Kai and Tala.

"What time is it?" Kaguri asked with a yawn.

Hiromi looked at her watch, "Its 13:47pm we should be there soon," she said.

"Ok… Man I'm sooooooo BORED!" the young Russian said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Stop complaining… by the way, did you remember to call Gene to let her know we were coming?" Hiromi asked her friend.

Kaguri pulled a funny anime face and stayed silent.

"Oh my god! YOU FORGOT DIDN'T YOU!" the brunette yelled.

"Heh… sorry it totally slipped my mind." Kaguri laughed.

Hiromi crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at her. "… Kagu-chan? What were you thinking about when I asked you to call Gene?" she asked.

Kaguri made another anime face as she slowly spoke, "umm… my Tala-chan…" Kaguri suddenly stood up, "And the torture I'm gonna put him through!" she finished.

Hiromi put her face in her hands to hide her embarrassment, as Kaguri began to shout out what she was going to do to Tala.

"First I'm going to beat him to within an inch of his life, then make him walk around a public place dressed like a bunny rabbit, take Wolborg away for a few weeks and finally give him a time out in the cage I have in the basement! Because that is what he deserves for being a little Bastard!" when Kaguri finished her speech she received applause from all the other women on the Train who heard her, she blushed as she sat back down.

"So… are you really gonna do all that to him?" Hiromi asked the blushing girl next to her.

"Well… I guess I can only beat him up a little, I'll defiantly make him, dress like a cute bunny rabbit, I won't put him in the cage this time, but I will take Wolborg from him… because I like it when he tries to get it back." She smiled.

Hiromi blinked a few times, "Ah? Why do you like it when he tries to get his Beyblade back?" she asked.

Kaguri paused for a moment, "Because… I hide Wolborg down my shirt." She blushed again.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT!" Hiromi turned bright red as she fell out of her seat.

Kaguri began to laugh at her friend, "Ha ha! You weren't expecting that answer were you! Ha Ha!" as Kaguri continued to laugh Hiromi was shooting icy glares at her friend.

Hiromi was about to say something, but was interrupted by the announcement, "The next stop is station 37… if you are leaving the train…"it went on and on.

"Kagu-chan this is our stop! Come on!" Hiromi and Kaguri got off the train only to be met by a familiar face… it was Kai's older sister Gene.

"I thought you said you didn't call her!" Hiromi said to Kaguri.

"I didn't!" she said back.

"She didn't call me… I had a feeling you would be here." Gene said.

"Oh yah! That's right Gene's psychic… duh!" Hiromi said to herself.

Gene took them to a small café were they could talk.

"So cuz you know why we're here right?" Kaguri asked the older girl, as she stirred sugar into her coffee.

"… No…" she answered.

"But you knew we would be here…" Hiromi started.

"But I don't know why, all I saw in my vision was that you two would come here today… and some thing about dangerous little chibi's… " She trailed off.

"Well we're here because we need your advice on what to do about Kai and Tala… Hiromi-kun says we should find a peaceful way…" Kaguri said.

"Why? What did they do?" Gene asked.

Kaguri and Hiromi told Gene the whole story…

"… I see…" Gene reached into her bag and pulled out a thick book, then dropped it on the table. "Here this will help you!" she said.

The two young teens eyed the mysteries book's old and worn design, on the front it had a five-point star and it was titled 'Book of Darkness'.

"B-black… Black Magic?" Kaguri asked.

"Yes that is the only peaceful way I can think of." Gene said.

"But black magic? I mean isn't that dangerous?" Hiromi asked.

"Technically, yes its dangerous but there is another spell book called 'Book of Light' that counters this one." Gene said.

"Which spell do we use?" Kaguri asked.

"… The book chooses the spell to fit the occasion…" Gene answered.

"Ok? Then why not if it won't hurt either of them." Hiromi said as she pulled the book closer.

"Alright you can return it to me when you're done using it." The two-toned blue haired girl smiled as she sipped her tea.

"Okay!" they both replied.

**Half an hour later.**

"Thanks a lot Gene!" Hiromi gave her a hug.

"Yah cuz you're the best!" Kaguri also hugged her.

"Ok! Now get going or you'll miss your train!" Gene said.

The two nodded and walked to the train station, Gene watched the young girls until they were out of sight; she then picked up her mobile and started dialling.

"Hey! Tora-chan? Its Gene, do you remember that spell book we used back in high school… well have I got something to tell you…" she continued to talk as she walked home.

After another hour-long train ride and the two had finally got back to Hiromi's house, they ran upstairs and placed the book on the floor.

"So… what now?" Hiromi asked.

"Ah? I guess we ask it… or some thing." Kaguri said.

Awkward silence…

"Okay?" Hiromi put her hand on the book.

"No not your right hand, try your left." Kaguri said.

"Why?" The brunette questioned.

"Because you heart beats stronger there." She answered.

"Alright." She put her left hand on the book.

"Umm…" she was about to speak, but the book suddenly opened and started to flip through the pages.

"Whoa! Cool!" Was all they could say.

The book stopped. They read the page it was an ingredients list for a potion.

"So I guess we make it and the guys drink it!" Kaguri exclaimed.

"Ok so lets get started!" Hiromi said.

One by one they put the herbs and followed the directions on the page, the potion changed from blue to red to green, it let off lots of smoke until one final bang then it settled.

"Ok now all we have to do is get Kai and Tala to drink it!" Kaguri poured the liquid into two small bottles.

"Ok let's go!" with a smile the two girls devised a plan to get the boys to drink the potion.

At Kai's apartment 

"So you left Kagu-kun a note huh?" The blue haired teen asked.

"Yah I guess I'm as good as dead when I see her again!" The red haired teen said with a chuckle.

"At least that's the only thing you have to worry about Tala!" the boy said to his friend.

"Yah you got that right Kai!" Tala said. "Hey don't you have a girl friend yet?" he inquired.

"No!" Kai said flatly.

"What about that brunette… Hiromi was it?" He teased his friend.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Kai snapped.

"Ah? Didn't work out huh?" he pastured.

"That's not it! She's mad at me for some reason…" he said softly.

"Huh? Why is that?" The older boy asked.

"I… have no idea!" Kai answered.

**To be continued**

So what did ya'll think? Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews. Did I spell Wolborg right?


	3. This is not fun!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade!

**Double Chibi Trouble  
****Chapter 3**

The next day at 09:27am, Kaguri and Hiromi went to Kai's apartment building to act out their plan to get him and Tala to drink the magic potion they made.

"Do you think they're home?" Kaguri asked the brunette next to her.

"I don't know." Hiromi answered.

"Ok let's check through the window!" Kaguri suggested.

"But Kai's Apartment is on the top floor!" Hiromi was shocked by her friend's suggestion.

The two walked around the back and found an emergency escape ladder.

"Come on up this way!" Kaguri started to climb.

"Wait!" Kaguri turned and looked at her friend, "What if one of us falls off?" Hiromi said.

"Don't worry!" Kaguri jumped down and reached into her bag, "Here!" she handed Hiromi a rope, "We can tie ourselves together, so if one of us falls the other can help her up ok!" she smiled, "… or we both fall to our deaths!" she finished.

"…" Hiromi didn't answer her, she just tied the rope around her waist there was about 4 meters of rope between them.

The two started climbing, Kaguri first and Hiromi after her, they reached the top floor and walked along the side of the building.

"I'm gonna look through that window over there," Kaguri pointed at the far window, "You look through this one… tell me if you see anything ok?" She asked Hiromi.

"Y… yah…" the brunette mumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" the slate haired girl asked.

"… I feel… like…" she blushed, "Like a… stalker…" She said quietly.

Kaguri smiled at her friend, "Welcome to the club!" she laughed.

Hiromi blushed even further, "don't talk so loud." She said.

**Kaguri's P.O.V**

I looked in the window, it was the living room I could see my Tala sitting on the couch channel surfing, he looks bored aww… I cant see my cousin, where is he?

**Hiromi's P.O.V**

I could tell this was wrong why, WHY did I listen to that psycho… Oh this must be Kai's room! Dark blue, walls, carpet, curtains… yup Kai's room all right! He keeps his room very clean… "Unlike mine…" I sighed. I saw the door that lead to the living room and another door that was closed… "I wonder where that goes?" the door slowly opened.

End Hiromi's P.O.V 

The young brunette watched the door slowly open, her eyes went wide and she blushed a deep red… it was Kai, wearing… nothing but a small towel around his waist!

"Oh… My… God…" she could hardly breath, "Kagu-chan…" she whispered.

Kaguri looked at her, "What?" she said.

"I… I found Ka… Kai…" she said turning back to the window, only to see Kai drop his towel.

"!" Hiromi's mouth hung open.

"Hiromi-chan!" Kaguri whispered, "What's wrong now," Hiromi didn't answer, "Hiromi!" Kaguri was getting angry.

"Whoa…" she chocked out, as she fell backwards.

"HIROMI!" Kaguri yelled as she fell as well.

Two high-pitched screams filled the air. Tala stood up instantly, looked around and then walked to the window, Kai in the other room did the same. They both opened the windows and looked out.

Kai turned his head and saw Tala, "Hey… Did you hear that noise?" he asked.

"Yah, what was that? It sounded like… Kaguri?" Tala said.

Kai gave him a strange look, "sounds like you miss her…" He said.

Tala glared,"… at least I have a girlfriend to miss!" he mocked.

"Shut up!" Kai slammed the bedroom window closed.

"Moody much!" Tala laughed and closed the living room window.

Below the two windows, Kaguri and Hiromi where dangling on both sides of a tree branch where their safety rope had caught. Hiromi was upset and Kaguri was angry.

"What the hell happened!" Kaguri yelled.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"What was so surprising that it caused you to fall off from a very high place!" she scolded her friend.

Hiromi blushed, "He… was… he had just come out of the shower…" She whispered.

"Who? Kai?" Kaguri asked.

"He had just got out of the shower and he was… he was going to…" she trailed off.

"Going to what?" Kaguri swung closer to the other girl.

"… He was getting changed…" Hiromi blushed even more.

Kaguri's was shocked, "You saw… everything?" she asked.

"YES!" Hiromi shouted in anger and embarrassment.

Kaguri started to laugh, "You! You really are a… pervert aren't you!" she laughs so hard the rope slipped off her body and she fell to the ground still laughing even when she landed.

"Eeek!" Hiromi fell right after her.

The two lay on the ground, Hiromi stunned and Kaguri holding her stomach still laughing.

"Shut up!" Hiromi began to strangle Kaguri.

"Hey what was that!" Kaguri asked.

They heard a pair of voices bickering and arguing.

Standing on tiptoe the two just managed to look over the hedge, to see two familiar hairstyles walk by them down the street.

"Now's our chance come on!" Kaguri grabbed Hiromi's shirt and dragged her to the front of the building.

They got through the front entrance easily and made their way up the stairs to Kai's apartment door.

"Shit!" Kaguri swore.

"What?" Hiromi asked.

Kaguri looked at her with a funny anime face, "It's… locked." She said.

Hiromi did an anime fall, "WELL DUH!" She shouted.

"Excuse me ladies." The maintenance man came up the stairs, "Mr Hiwatari left a few minutes ago and… What the hell are you doing?" he saw Kaguri with a crowbar.

"…" The two girls didn't answer.

"Who the hell are you!" The man yelled.

"ATTACK!" Kaguri shouted as she ran at him with the crowbar raised above her head.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" The man yelled, as he dodged the girl.

The crowbar missed him and smashed into the wall. Kaguri turned her head and grinned like a lunatic at the man on the floor.

"Why did you move?" She sounded like a lunatic.

Kaguri once again swung the crowbar at the man, however he kept dodging her hits and more holes were made in the walls.

"Oh God, Kaguri STOP!" Hiromi shouted.

"No! The little Bastard must not be allowed to tell Kai we were here!" She shouted at her.

Still running from the crowbar the man tripped over his foot, hit his head on the wall and passed out. Hiromi and Kaguri looked at the unconscious man.

"Oh? It's over already? But I was starting to have fun!" Kaguri whined.

"Is he okay?" Hiromi asked.

"Yah he's fine!" Kaguri answered.

"Ugh…" the man groaned.

"Shit he's waking up!" Kaguri exclaimed.

"What now?" Hiromi asked her.

Kaguri looked down the hall at the broom closet, "I have an idea!" She tied the man up with the rope and they threw him in the closet, after taking the keys to Kai's apartment.

"Ok we're in!" Kaguri walked through the door, and Hiromi slowly entered after her.

"Oh! I'm in Kai's apartment!" Hiromi was in a daze.

"Hey Pervert!" Kaguri said from the Kitchen, Hiromi glared at her.

"Don't call me a pervert!" Hiromi yelled.

"But you're on your way to becoming one!" Kaguri laughed.

"Shut up! What did you want?" Hiromi asked.

"Oh yah! I found the perfect place to put the potion! Bring me the bottles!" She said.

"Ok!" Hiromi gave her the two small bottles filled with the glowing liquid.

Kaguri poured one of the potions into a bottle of Root Beer and the other into a bottle of Dr Pepper.

"How do you know that Kai or Tala won't drink both of them?" Hiromi asked her.

"Tala hates Root Beer and he loves Dr Pepper… plus they where labelled!" She answered.

"Oh?" Hiromi looked around and saw an object on the coffee table, "Hey isn't this Tala's Beyblade?" She asked leaning forward to pick it up.

Kaguri looked over at the Beyblade, "NO! Don't touch my Tala's Beyblade!" She left the counter and ran to Hiromi.

"Ok… Hey is it normal for him to leave his Beyblade here while he's out?" The brunette asked.

"Ah? No…" Kaguri answered.

"Tala! I can't believe you left Wolborg behind like that! You really are an idiot!" A voice came from the hallway.

"Oh shut up… Hey Kai were those holes there when we left?" another voice said.

Kaguri and Hiromi froze…

**To be continued**

A cliff-hanger! I am a most evil person MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! So did you like this chapter? Review please!


	4. Ah! Chibi's!

I don't own Beyblade!

**Double Chibi Trouble  
****Chapter 4**

Kai opened the door slowly and then entered Tala following behind him.

"Ok now get your Blade and then we will go train!" Kai said.

"Yah, yah what ever…"Tala walked over to the coffee table, "Huh?" he said.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked.

"My Blade is gone!" Tala said.

The two-tone blue haired boy walked over to his friend.

"What do you mean your Blade is gone!" Kai said angrily.

"Well I mean… It's no longer where I put it!" Tala yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me just because you're an idiot!" Kai yelled back.

The two teens began to argue like no tomorrow, unaware of two pairs of eyes watching them from the closet…

"You're the only idiot around here!" Hiromi whispered.

"I'm sorry I forgot to put it back…" Kaguri whispered back, she was holding Wolborg in her hand.

"Yah well they're not gonna leave until they find Tala's Beyblade?" The brunette informed her.

Kaguri pulled the spell book out of her bag and opened it, "Well according to the book… the boys will suddenly be drawn to the potion and want a drink…" she smiled as she read it using a little flashlight key chain.

"Are you sure?" Hiromi asked.

"Absolutely…" Kaguri answered.

The young brunette looked at the book as Kaguri held up the tiny flashlight.

"Okay… umm what does this part mean…" she pointed at the bottom of the page that was labelled **Fine Print**.

Kaguri looked at the small bit of writing, "Lets see it says…" she began to read but was interrupted by her cousin voice.

"I'll check in the closet," he said.

"Whatever…" Tala said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Kagu-chan… what are we gonna do?" Hiromi panicked.

"I… I don't know… " She answered.

Kai reached for the doorknob, when Tala called to him from the kitchen.

"Want something to drink?" he asked.

Kai looked at his friend and then at the two drinks on the marble counter, "Sure I guess," he said without really thinking.

Kaguri and Hiromi sighed with relief as Kai walked away from the closet and over to Tala…

"Did you leave these out?" Tala asked.

Kai gave him a funny look, "No…" He said.

Tala shrugged, "Here you go!" he handed Kai the bottle of Root Beer.

"Thanks…" Kai said.

Kai and Tala drank the soda…

Kaguri and Hiromi where still trying to read the small print in the little light they had.

"I can't read it properly!" Kaguri said.

"Let me see" Hiromi leaned closer to the page.

"Well can you read it?" Kaguri asked.

Hiromi whispered it slowly as she read, "Turn… Turn your man… into a ch… bi… Turn you man into a loveable Chibi…" She said.

"Ah… So the potion… is going to turn the guys into… Chibis? " Kaguri asked.

"I believe so…" Hiromi answered.

"Oh… Shit…" they both thought.

**Crash**…

"What was that noise?" Kaguri asked.

"I don't know…" Hiromi answered.

Kaguri pushed the closet door open.

"Where are they?" Hiromi asked as she exited the closet.

"Eep!" Kaguri squeaked.

"What's wrong Kagu-chan…" Hiromi asked.

Kaguri pointed, "There I found them…" she trembled.

Hiromi looked in the direction that Kaguri pointed and she saw a pile of baggy blue cloths on the floor and knelt down next to them "Oh is this…?" she gently tugged at the shirt to reveal a small figure with two-tone blue hair, "Ka… Kai!" she hesitantly spoke.

"Tala!" Kaguri cried Hiromi stood up to look over the counter, she saw Kaguri on the floor holding another chibi in her arms, "Tala what have I done to you!" She whinged as she hugged the tiny person.

"Kagu-chan… let's get them off the floor ok." Hiromi said calmly.

Kaguri nodded, "Ok…" She said.

Hiromi carefully picked up the small blue haired Chibi and laid him on the couch Kaguri did the same.

"What now?" Hiromi asked.

"I don't know… maybe we should call Gene…" Kaguri answer.

"Yah your right… I'll call her." Hiromi walked over to the phone.

**Ring! Ring!** The phone rang.

The brunette turned to the other girl. "Ah what do I do?" she asked.

"Well… answer it…" Kaguri said.

Hiromi nodded in agreement then picked up the phone, "He… Hello?" she said.

"Hello Hiromi you were about to call me? What's up?" Gene said on the other end of the phone.

"Gene? How… how did… you?" Hiromi started.

"Hello… Psychic!" She scoffed, "So let me guess Tala and my brother are chibis right?" Gene started to laugh.

"You know?" Hiromi was surprised.

"Yah well you see I already knew this was going to happen not because I'm psychic… its because I had used this spell book before and I know what kind of things can happen. So anyway… how's it working out?" Gene asked.

Kaguri took the phone from Hiromi, "If you knew this was going to happen then why did you let us take the book!" she yelled down the phone.

"Well I can't tell you the answer yet you have to figure it out on your own… but if you really want to reverse it?" Gene started.

"Yes! Yes!" Kaguri and Hiromi yelled interrupting her.

"Ok! Ok, no need to shout… I'll just ask Hiro to give you the book of Light…" She said.

"So why does Hiro-san have the reverse book?" Hiromi asked.

"Because when the two books are together they cause a chain reaction and then sort of… blow up." Gene laughed.

"Ok? Then just ask Hiro-san to get the book to us as fast as he can!" Hiromi said assertively.

"Ok, ok just make sure the book of Darkness is not there when Hiro brings you the other one ok, see ya!" Gene hung up the phone, "Well this is getting interesting…" Gene smiled and then called Hiro's cell phone number.

**Back at Kai's place**

"Ok all we have to do is get this book back to your house before Hiro gets here." Kaguri said.

"But what about Kai and Tala?" Hiromi blurted out.

Kaguri looked at her, "What do you mean!" She snarled.

"Well one of us should stay to look after them…" She answered.

"Why?" Kaguri asked.

"Look at them… they are just so little…" Hiromi said.

"So?" Kaguri scoffed.

"They look so innocent…" The brunette smiled.

Kaguri cocked an eyebrow, "In..noc..ent? You think they're innocent?" she asked.

Hiromi looked at the two sleeping children, "Ya I think they are…" she said.

Kaguri grabbed Hiromi's shoulders and turned her friend around to face her, "Hiromi-chan… Listen to me they may look sweet and helpless, but they are probably little… Bastards!" She said.

"How can you say that?" Hiromi cried.

"Never trust something that cute!" Kaguri yelled.

Hiromi was about to protest when she heard a whimper from the couch. The two teens turned on their heels and saw two wide-eyed chibis looking at them.

"Oh… hey there…" Hiromi said sweetly as she approached the couch.

The chibis looked like they were ready to run.

"Hey, don't be scared…" Kaguri said.

Chibi Tala tried to jumped to off the sofa but tripped over the baggy cloths and Chibi Kai stumbled under a table.

"Hey hold on you!" Kaguri grabbed the small red head.

"Let me go! Let me go!" He yelled kicking his legs and thrashing his arms around.

Hiromi knelt down and looked under the table, "Hey come here, its ok Kai…" she said to the hiding chibi, Kai looked up at her and shook his head. "Please I won't hurt you…" She held out her hand to him, "Come on its ok…" She smiled sweetly.

The small child looked at her and reluctantly took her hand, and she pulled him out from under the table.

"Stop that!" Kaguri yelled as Tala squirmed in her arms, "just stop that Tala!" She said.

"How do you know my name!" the chibi yelled, "Did Boris hire you!" he asked.

"As if I would work for that slim ball!" Kaguri yelled.

Tala stopped and looked up at Kaguri, "So… you don't work for him?" he asked.

"No we don't… now please don't run away…" She answered calmly.

"Ok, as long as you don't work for Boris!" He smiled sheepishly.

The two little Russians sat back on the couch, "You already know our names so… what are your names?" Tala asked.

"I'm Hiromi."

"And my name is Kaguri."

"Hiwomi… Kaguwi…" He said slowly.

"That's right…" Hiromi smiled, she then looked at Kai who was being very quiet, "And how old are you?" She asked.

Kai looked at her and tried to answer but found he couldn't speak the words.

"I'm six! He's five and a bit!" Tala answered for him.

"Hey can't he speak for himself?" Kaguri asked.

"Well no, he doesn't like to speak to anyone… at all…" Tala said sadly.

"Oh? Why not?" Kaguri questioned.

Tala looked at her, "Well you see… Ouch!" Kai kicked him, "Umm… never mind…" He said.

Hiromi looked at Kai, "Why doesn't he like to speak to people…?" She thought to herself.

"Ok! Hiromi-chan we need to get the book back to your house!" Kaguri said but Hiromi wasn't listening, "Hiromi!" She yelled.

"Oh! Yah! Ok umm… but whose going to look after them?" Hiromi asked.

Kaguri scratched her head, "Hmm… give me a minute…" she walked out of the apartment into the hall. "What to do… What to do…" She mumbled.

Suddenly she heard a noise come from the broom closet, cautiously she approached the closet door and swung it open quickly then the maintenance man fell out.

"Ugh what happened to me…" He groaned.

Kaguri looked at the confused man on the floor, "Hey mister!" she said.

The man looked up at her, "Thank you! Thank you young lady for helping me out of there!" he had obviously forgot why he was put in there.

An idea hit Kaguri. "Ah! Hey, can you do me a favour?" she grinned evilly.

"Alright, what is it?" He asked.

**14 minutes later**

Kaguri and Hiromi were walking towards Hiromi's house.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Hiromi asked.

"Yah they'll be fine, in all honestly I think the maintenance man is the one you should worry about!" Kaguri exclaimed.

"Who said I was worried?" The brunette scowled at her friend.

"Oh please, you've totally have fallen for my chibi cousin!" She laughed.

"Oh yah well who wouldn't!" Hiromi yelled.

The two finally reached Hiromi's house to drop the book off. As Hiromi walked towards the stairs she noticed there was a message on Hiromi's house phone.

**Voice message…** "Hey its Gene, just calling to let you know Hiro will bring the book to Kai's place, tomorrow at 10:30am… talk to you later, bye!"

"That is so creepy…" Hiromi shuddered.

"Why?" Kaguri asked.

"She always know where we are…" The brunette answered.

"…And?" Kaguri cocked an eyebrow.

"That's just a little creepy…" Hiromi answered.

"Well anyway… I suppose we're going to be staying at Kai's to night…" Kaguri sighed.

"So we should take a change of clothes back with us then?" Hiromi asked.

"Yup!" Kaguri said plainly.

"Ok I'll get our stuff!" Hiromi started for her room.

"Wait!" Kaguri called out, "What are you going to tell your parents?" She asked.

Hiromi smiled, "They're on holiday and are going to be gone for the next eight days!" she said.

"Oh… Ok!" Kaguri shrugged.

**To be continued**

Well how was that? Did you like it? Review! Review! REVIEW!


	5. Fear the Chibul's Evil Chibis

I don't own Beyblade!

**Double Chibi Trouble  
****Chapter 5**

At Kai's place

Tala sat on the couch watching T.V with Kai.

"This is cool, we never got to watch anything with Boris around." Tala said to his friend.

Kai just nodded.

… Crash! The two chibis turned around and saw their babysitter, "Ah? What ya doing?" Tala asked.

"Oh… oh no! I need to find them… I need to find them!" The man said.

Tala looked at Kai, "What is he talkin' bout?" he asked.

Kai shook his head.

"Hey mister maintenance man… Ah what are you doing?" Tala said.

"I have to find them!" Was all the man replied.

"Find what!" Tala said annoyed.

The maintenance man looked at the two boys, "… my marbles…" He said.

Tala fell over laughing, "Ha-ha… you lost your marbles! Ha-ha!" he said.

Kai pointed at the strange man with a confusing look.

"Oh I don't know… maybe someone hit him on the head…" Tala answered.

"La, La… Laaa!" The man chanted.

Kai and Tala stared at the man, "Hey mister? Can you like, stop being… a weirdo?" Tala asked.

"Ah its time!" The man shouted.

"What is it now!" Tala demanded.

"Its time… to eat!" The man replied.

Kai looked scared and grabbed Tala's arm, "You… you're not go- gonna eat us are you…?" Tala stammered.

"What! No I mean its time to get you boys something to eat…" he said.

"Oh…?" The two boys sighed with relief.

**3 ½ minutes later**

"Eww…" Tala was totally grossed out and so was Kai.

It was obvious the man had a concussion or something like that, he made them leek stew…"Ok, dig in…" he said.

Kai and Tala looked at the man and then at each other, "Ah you… you first Kai." Tala pushed the bowl to him, Kai shook his head and pushed it back.

Kai and Tala kept pushing the bowl back and forth until… Crash! It fell on the floor… "Oops… sorry." Tala said sarcastically.

"Oh that's ok young lady, accidents happen…" The man said.

"Yah that's . . . Hey! I'm no girl!" Tala shouted, Kai tried not to laugh.

"Okay… nap time kiddies…" the man said suddenly.

Tala sighed, "Whatever happened to him must have been bad… or maybe he's just senile…" He laughed, "… Wait… did he say nap!" Tala asked and Kai nodded.

"Come on you need some sleep…" The man said.

"NO! I don't need a nap, and neither does Kai!" Tala snapped.

"Oh ho? Looks like someone need a time out…" The man told him.

Tala's grew angry, "Ok lets take care of this wacko…" He whispered to Kai.

Tala reached into the baggy pocket of his pants, "Oh no! Where is it!" he said. Kai looked confused, "My… my Blade! Its gone, oh no…" Tala pouted. **Remember Kaguri still has Wolborg…**

Kai found his Dranzer in his pocket and smiled at the redhead.

Tala glared at him, "Don't get cocky!" He said.

Kai stood up on the coffee table in the launch position, "3… 2… 1…" Tala counted down.

The maintenance man turned around, "Hey what ya got there little fella?" He said.

"… LET IT RIP!" Tala finished, and with that Kai launched his Beyblade…

Kai was a little shocked, his blade never had so much power before…

Dranzer spun out of control and set the man's pants of fire, Tala was on the floor laughing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" the man yelled.

"STOP! DROP, AND ROLL!" Tala shouted in laughter.

The man did just that, the fire on his pants was now gone, "Whew…" He sighed with relief.

… BAM! "hehe… gotcha!" Tala hit him with a chair.

"…" He was out cold.

"Ok, hmm…" Tala looked around, he spotted a rope on the floor, then he looked up at the ceiling, "… hey I have an idea…" He said to Kai.

**13 minutes** later 

The two teens returned to Kai's apartment…

"Hello! We're back!" Hiromi said as she entered the apartment.

"Where are they…?" Kaguri said.

"Uuuungggg!" They heard a sound from above them, they looked up to see the maintenance man tied up and hung upside down from the ceiling fan, "Help me!" He cried.

Kaguri tried to stop herself from laughing… but she couldn't resist… "HAHAHAHAHA!" She fell to her knees holding her stomach, "Wh-hah! What ha-happened to hah, you!" She asked.

Kai waved his arms around asking to be picked up.

Hiromi picked up the small chibi, "Umm, Tala what happened?" she asked.

"Do you have my Beyblade?" Tala asked.

"No I don't… but Kagu-chan does." Hiromi answered.

"Give it!" Tala demanded.

"Don't talk to me like that! And what's the magic word!" Kaguri yelled.

Tala pouted, "… alright I'm sorry… can I have my blade back, please?" he said softly.

"That's better, here…" Kaguri handed the Beyblade to the red haired chibi.

"Thanks…" Tala smiled.

"Now what happened?" Hiromi asked a second time.

"Well… first he said he lost his marbles then he said he was gonna eat us…" Tala said as he walked to the couch.

"I never said I was gonna eat you…" the man whined.

"Then he tried to make us eat some yucky pale green gruel, he also called me a girl! And then he told us to take a nap… and when I said no he tried to give me a time out, so I punished him…" Tala said and jumped on to the couch.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! GOOD ONE!" Kaguri started to laugh again.

"Tala let him down right now!" Hiromi ordered.

Tala nodded, "Yah, yah…" He stood up and launched his Beyblade at the rope holding the man up, Tala fell down, "Whoa!" His blade too had new strength.

The spinning top cut the rope easily and the man fell, "Aaaaaaaaaaah!" He screamed like a girl, and passed out on the floor.

"Oh great what now!" Hiromi said sarcastically.

"Well…" Kaguri thought for a second, "I got it!" she said.

**6 minutes later…**

"You really are insane…" Hiromi said.

"No, just a genius!" She winked.

Kaguri and Hiromi had dragged the man down the stairs and placed him on the floor… next they were going to knock on his apartment door and so they did… **Knock! Knock!** A women answered the door.

"Hello may I help you?" She asked.

"Umm… yes well you see we think your husband set him self on fire and then fell down the stairs…" Kaguri said politely.

"What!" She said.

"Don't worry we think he's ok…" Hiromi assured her.

The two girls helped the women get her husband in to their home.

"Umm, we think he's been having weird dreams… so pay no mind to what he says, ok?" Kaguri said.

"Oh yes alright thank you girls…" She said and with that the two teens left.

Back upstairs 

"I can't believe that worked!" Hiromi said.

"What I tell ya, I'm a genius!" Kaguri smiled proudly.

"Hey we're hungry…" Tala said and Kai nodded in agreement.

"Alright what would you like?" Hiromi asked.

"Ah? Anything really…" Tala answered.

"Anything?" Kaguri asked.

"Yah, anything except what that man tried to make us eat…" He said.

"Well let's see what we got!" Hiromi walked into the kitchen and Kaguri followed, Tala and Kai sat on the stools at the breakfast bar.

**Forgot to mention that Kai's place is one of those big fancy expensive apartments… really, really stylish!**

"Ah, Kagu-chan… I'm not the best cook in the world…" Hiromi whispered.

"Neither am I…" Kaguri said.

"So… how about ramen?" Hiromi asked.

"Perfect!" Kaguri agreed.

Kaguri turned on the kettle, and Hiromi took out two packs of Ramen noodles… making noodles sounds like an easy task, however Kaguri and Hiromi are two of the clumsiest people in the world and they make a complete mess…

"Owe, owe that's hot!" Kaguri burnt herself, as she poured the boiling water into the bowl.

Hiromi picked up the bowl, "Oops…" she dropped it on Kaguri's foot.

"Ouch! You idiot!" She yelped.

"I'm Sorry…" Hiromi said over and over again.

The two chibi's watched the scene unfold, "They're funny…" Tala laughed, Kai smiled at the comical pair.

"Okay its ready…" They said in unison.

"…" The chibis eyed the mess, "Ah is it safe to eat?" Tala asked.

"Yah go on eat up!" Kaguri said and handed them a pair of chopsticks each.

Hiromi giggled at the sight of the two boys trying to use the chopsticks, "Here let me help you." She picked Kai up and sat him on her lap, "You hold them like this…" She said as she placed them in his hand.

"Don't mother him!" Kaguri snapped.

"Like this?" Tala dropped the chopstick into his bowl and the liquid splashed Kaguri in the face.

"…" Kaguri didn't say anything but her anger was boiling up inside her.

Instead of apologising Tala started to laugh at her, "Ha! Ha, you're stupid!" He mocked her.

"You little brat!" Kaguri yelled and grabbed a meat tenderiser **'a big hammer thing'** and lunged at the small chibi.

"Whee! Can't catch me!" Tala jumped off his stool, as Kaguri swung the mallet at the little person… missing of course and hitting everything but him.

"Kaguri! You're going to destroy the place, stop!" Hiromi yelled, but she wasn't listening.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Kaguri broke the coffee table, a lamp etcetera…

"Hee, hee this is fun!" Tala was having the time of his life.

"They're getting along well aren't they?" Hiromi said sarcastically to herself, Kai looked up at her and smiled.

"Gotcha!" Kaguri missed again.

Tala jumped up to Kaguri and hung from her neck, "You're so much fun! I like you a lot!" He gave her a hug.

Kaguri felt all her anger drain away, "…!" She smiled, "Aww your soooo cute!" She hugged him back.

"Ok, you two finish eating," Hiromi said.

"Okay!" Tala smiled and Kai nodded.

**10 minutes later**

Kaguri turned on the bath water, "Ok when its full turn off the tap, ok!" She said.

"Yah ok whatever…" Tala said.

Hiromi walked in with two pairs of pyjamas, "Ok you guys can change into these when you're done…" She said.

"Ok!" Tala said and Kai nodded.

Hiromi and Kaguri left the bathroom.

"Oh… kids are hard to take care of" Kaguri sighed as she sat on the armchair.

"Yah I know but… they're soooo cute!" Hiromi sat on the couch.

"Whatever…" Kaguri and Hiromi felt a little tired and dozed for a while.

"Hey… Hey…" Tala nudged Kaguri, Kai walked over to the couch stumbling in the baggy pyjamas.

"What…?"Kaguri moaned.

"We're all done!" Tala smiled.

"Oh… Ok…" Kaguri tuned over.

"Umm… how do you turn off the water…" Tala asked.

Kaguri's eyes shot open, "WHAT!" She yelled.

"Hey what's all the yelling about?" Hiromi yawned.

"How long have we been…?" Kaguri looked at the clock, "Dam! It's been almost an hour! SHIT!" She jumped off the chair and ran to the bathroom.

"What's wrong!" Hiromi ran after her.

****

**14 minutes later**

"I can't believe this happened!" Kaguri grumbled as she mopped the wet floor.

"They're just kids… I mean I used to make a mess of things when I was that age…" Hiromi said.

"Yah whatever… what time is it?" Kaguri asked.

"Its… 21:48 I sent them to bed." Hiromi answered.

"Ok… Ah!" Kaguri slipped on the floor.

"You ok?" Hiromi giggled.

"Shut up!" Kaguri splashed Hiromi.

"Hey!" Hiromi laughed and splashed her back.

"Water fight!" Kaguri yelled.

In Kai's room 

Tala was sound asleep on the spare bed however Kai was tossing and turning in his sleep.

**Kai's dream**

Two young boys where locked in a Beybattle Deep within the cold dark walls of Biovolt.

"Attack!" One of them shouted, the white beyblade charged at its opponent.

"Counter attack!" The other yelled, his blue blade dodged the other blade and slammed it to one side.

"Very good Kai keep it up! Tala you need to concentrate more!" A tall man with red lens goggles yelled.

The two boys nodded, "Yes sir!" The both said.

"Alright Kai I'm not gonna hold back anymore!" Tala said confidently.

Kai smirked, "Oh yah well I'm not gonna hold back either!" He said.

The two spinning tops collided again and again, Kai eventually gained the upper hand, "I got you now!" He said, Tala growled with frustration.

Some of the other boys began to talk amongst them selves, they were only whispering but Kai could hear them clearly…

"Man he's good." A boy whispered.

"Yah I think he's the best." Another said.

"He's only winning because Tala's going easy on him…" A third boy whispered.

Kai's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" The first boy asked.

"Tala's only going easy on Kai because he's Mr Hiwatari's grandson…" Another boy interrupted.

"Whoa really? No way!" they said.

"Kai! Concentrate!" The man yelled, but Kai wasn't listening to him, he could only hear the other boys.

"Yah it's totally true, why do you think Boris always puts Kai up against Tala?" The whispering continued, "Yah it must be true… man that's not fair!" Kai kept listening, "He gets special treatment just because he is the bosse's grandson…" their words echoed in Kai's ears…

"No… that's… that's not true… it's not…" Kai thought to himself, "I'm a good beyblader… I am!" Kai was broken from his thoughts by the crashing sound of Tala's blade knocking his out of the dish, "Oh… no" he whispered.

"Kai! What is the matter with you!" Boris shouted.

"I… I'm sorry sir I…" Kai started to explain but he then heard sniggering and more whispering about him and fell silent.

"Are you mocking me!" Boris grabbed his shirt and looked him in the eye, "Well answer me!" He shouted.

Kai couldn't hear him…

"What a loser…"

"He's such a baby…"

"Did you hear him speak he sounds like a girl…"

All of their words cut him like a knife…

"You will be severely punished for this… later…" Boris hit the small boy across the face, "Practice is over for today…" He said and left the room through the large solid doors.

Kai stood up and wiped the blood from his mouth, "You ok…" Tala asked.

"Yah I guess…" Kai replied.

"What the hell happened?" The redhead asked.

"I… I don't know…" Kai was interrupted.

"Hey! Hiwatari! What kind of beybattle was that!" One of the boys stepped forward and pushed Kai down.

"Yah you suck!" another boy said.

"Back off!" Kai snapped.

"Hey guys lay off will ya…" Tala said but he was pushed aside, the group of boys crowded around Kai.

"Leave me alone!" Kai said.

"Oh? And what will you do if we don't?"

"Maybe he's gonna lose to us in a beyblade match!"

"Or he's gonna cry like a little baby?"

"Shut up!" Kai shouted.

All of the boys began to snigger and laugh at what ever he said.

Kai felt so small, "…" He tried to speak but he couldn't it was caught in his throat.

"Leave him alone!" Tala shouted.

Kai fell to his knees and held his head, all the things they said stayed in his mind, and Kai closed his eyes, "Stop it, stop it" He tried to yell but no sound came out of his mouth.

Everything began to fade into silence, Kai opened his eyes to find a dark hallway…

"Where am I…?" Kai thought.

"Kai… Kai…" A voice echoed through the walls.

"Whose there…" Kai asked.

"Kai…" The voice became louder.

"What do you want?" The small boy stepped back.

"They're all fools…" The voice said.

Kai looked up to see a dark figure with bright red eyes, black wings and a long feathery tail, standing in front of him, "…" He tried to yell but he couldn't.

"They'll pay… you will one day destroy them all…" the figure said.

Kai shook his head.

The figure walked towards the boy, "with my help… no one will stand in your way…" he said.

"No… no…" Kai thought.

"I was created for you and you alone… Master…" he reached out to touch Kai's face.

Kai swatted his hand away and moved backwards…

The figure chuckled, "Master… you can trust no one but me… I alone understand you…" he said and then disappeared.

Kai looked around but no sign of him, Kai then spotted a black feather on the ground in front of him, it glowed dark red, "Who was that…?" He thought as he stood up.

Kai then felt a presence behind him, "Master…" a voice gently whispered and then a cold pair of hands rested on Kai's shoulders and everything went pitch black…

Kai woke up with a blood-curdling scream…

**To be continued**

Well how was that? Come on review please, tell me what you think!


	6. Babysitting what a pain

I'm sorry, I'm sorry I haven't updated, in so long! I now have a new computer, so I can now update more often! Anyway here's the new chapter.

I don't own Beyblade!

**Double Chibi Trouble**

**Chapter 6**

Kai woke up with a blood-curdling scream…

Tala woke up instantly after him, "AH! What's going on!" He said half asleep and shocked at the same time.

Hiromi was taken back by his reaction, "Kai! Kai! What's wrong!" she said.

Kai blinked a few times then looked around, Hiromi was sat on the bed and Kaguri walked over to Tala and sat with him.

"Is he ok!" Tala asked.

"He's ok Tala, don't worry." Kaguri said.

Kai noticed Hiromi and Kaguri were wet, the cold hands that grabbed his shoulders in his dream were Hiromi's.

"Kai…?" Hiromi said. Kai looked up at the brunette. "Are you alright?" she asked.

"…" Kai tried to answer.

When he couldn't answer he started to cry…

"Kai… its ok, if you can't answer…" Hiromi Smiled.

Kai looked at the teen in disbelief.

"Kai… what's wrong now?" Kaguri asked.

"Kai, she's not mad at you…" Tala started "She's not like Boris." He said.

"What? What did that guy do?" Kaguri asked.

"Boris got really mad at him, when he stopped talking… and hit him…" Tala answered sadly.

"That bastard…" Kaguri mumbled, "Well, we would never do that." She said.

"But… You did try to kill me earlier…" Tala grinned.

"I was just kidding." Kaguri said.

"You attacked me with a big hammer thing!" Tala said.

"I never intended to hit you, and you know it!" Kaguri shot back.

As they continued to argue Hiromi tried talking to Kai, "Kai… I'm not mad at you… I won't hurt you…" She moved closer to the blue haired Chibi.

Kai looked up at Hiromi and she gave him a soft smile, "It's alright, come here…" she held her arms out.

Kai slowly crawled into Hiromi's arms, and she could tell he felt safe again.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill you!" Kaguri yelled as she jumped off the bed to chase the small redhead.

"Hehehehehe, you can't get me!" Tala laughed.

"I'm gonna get you this time!" Kaguri ran after the giggling Chibi, chasing him out of the room.

Kai giggled slightly, catching Hiromi's attention, "Do you think they're funny?" She asked.

Kai looked up at her and nodded.

"Yah, I think they're funny as well…" She laughed.

Hiromi put Kai down on the bed and tucked him in, she gave him a kiss on the forehead. She got up to leave.

Kai's mind wandered back to his nightmare and then felt uneasy, he sat up and looked around…

Seeing all the dark shadows in the corners of the room scared him… Kai whimpered and jumped out of bed to grab Hiromi's hand.

Hiromi looked down, "Huh, what's wrong?" She asked.

Kai gave her a sad look and squeezed her hand.

Hiromi looked around but no one was there… she looked at Kai, obviously he was afraid to be alone…

"Do you want me to stay with you?" The brunette asked.

Kai nodded…

"Ok, just give me a minute " She said.

Hiromi stepped out of the room to see Kaguri still chasing Tala.

"I'll get you!" Kaguri yelled as Tala ran passed her.

"Kagu-Chan, I'm gonna stay with Kai, can you take care of Tala by your self?" Hiromi asked.

Kaguri caught Tala, "Yah, no problem! See you in the morning!" she said to Hiromi, "Haha! Who's laughing now little man!" She said as she rubbed Tala's head and messed up his hair.

"Ow, ow, hey quit it!" The small Russian giggled.

Hiromi smiled and went into the bathroom to change her clothes.

Kai's P.O.V

That same dream… ever since I stopped talking, I keep having that dream over and over…

Flash back…

"I was created for you and you alone… Master…" he reached out to touch Kai's face.

Kai swatted his hand away and moved backwards…

The figure chuckled, "Master… you can trust no one but me… I alone understand you…" he said and then disappeared.

End flash back…

What does it all mean? I don't want to have that dream any more! I hate it!

End Kai P.O.V

The bedroom door opened, and Hiromi entered, she saw Kai sitting up.

"Kai why are you still awake?" She asked.

Kai looked at the brunette with wide eyes.

Hiromi smiled, "Where you waiting for me?"

Kai smiled and nodded…

Hiromi got into the bed, Kai curled up next to her and her arms wrapped around him, "Good night Kai…" She said.

Kai fell asleep instantly, Hiromi could then hear Kaguri yelling in the next room, "Tala must have gotten away from her." She thought.

"I hope they get to sleep… Kai and Tala are gonna be changed back tomorrow…" Hiromi sighed and eventually fell asleep as well…

Next morning…

It was 10:24am a young man with brown eyes and silver blue hair was entering Kai's apartment building holding a large bag.

Kaguri and Tala had fallen asleep on the floor in the middle of the living room.

A knocking sound woke Kaguri up, "Uhhhh, wha… what the hell…" She moaned.

Knock-knock, "Hello, Hiromi… hello!" it was Hiro, "HIROMI! HEY!" He said louder.

"Yah, yah… I'm coming…" Kaguri said getting up slowly.

Knock, knock…

Kaguri opened the door, "Yah, what do ya want!" She grunted.

Hiro gave the young girl a strange look, "Umm… Oh, you must be Kaguri." He said.

Kaguri scratched her head, "Yah, that's me… who are you and what the do you want?" She yawned.

"I'm Hiro. Gene told me to bring this to you," Hiro held the spell book out in his hands, "I was just wondering why you needed it and--" He was interrupted.

"Oh-yah, thanks!" Kaguri grabbed the book, "BYE!" She slammed the door in his face.

Hiro rubbed his noise, "Well… that was rude…" he said and walked off.

"Hey, what's going on?" Tala yawned.

"Oh, nothing for you to worry about… are you hungry?" Kaguri asked.

"Yah…" Tala said.

Kaguri smiled, "Good… make it your self…" she said and walked passed him.

Tala glared, "Hump… fine, I will…" He said.

Kaguri charged into the bedroom, "HEY, HIROMI!" she yelled.

"… what…" Hiromi said.

"That Hiro dude dropped off the book, we can change Kai and Tala back!" Kaguri answered.

Hiromi squinted her eyes to look at the book, "Oh… ok…" she yawned and rolled over.

"Oh-no you don't… come on GET UP!" Kaguri pulled Hiromi out of the bed.

"Noooooo… I'm too tiered…" Hiromi moaned.

Kaguri sighed, "This is gonna take a while…" She saw Kai still asleep, "Hey Kai wake up!" She picked him up.

Kai blinked a few times while he yawned, then he looked at the girl.

She smiled, "Good morning… why don't you be a good boy and go play with Tala…" She said.

He gave her a confusing look…

I sighed again, "Me and Hiromi will be out soon… so go wait with Tala…" I said.

Kai still looked confused…

She gritted her teeth, "Ok, listen!" she did her best to forced a smile, "Go into the living room and wait for us, we have to talk about some stuff…" she said.

No change in Kai's expression…

Kaguri was reaching the end of her fuse.

"Go wait in the living room with Tala…" she said again.

Kai smiled… and shook his head.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT! GET LOST!" Kaguri finally shouted.

Kai crouched on the floor with his hands over his head and started to cry.

"Eh? What's wrong?" Kaguri asked.

"You scared him…" Hiromi said.

"Ah, you're up?" Kaguri jumped to one side.

"Duh, who could sleep through your yelling!" Hiromi said sarcastically.

"Well, excuse me!" Kaguri pouted.

"Kai, don't cry." Hiromi hugged the small Chibi, Kai stopped crying, "can you go wait with Tala, please?" she asked.

Kai nodded, and went to the door. Before leaving ,he turned around and stuck his tongue out at Kaguri.

Kaguri stomped toward Kai, "Why you little!" with a smile, Kai ran out of the room, "Yah, you'd better run!" Kaguri called after him.

Hiromi rolled her eyes, "So, what ingredients do we need?" she asked.

"I don know… I haven't looked yet…" Kaguri answered.

"… Well then… open the damn book!" Hiromi snapped.

"Oh, you wanna go! Bring it on bitch!" Kaguri said.

"You got it!" Hiromi picked up a pillow and hit Kaguri.

"Oh, you're in for it now!" Kaguri hit her back with another pillow.

"Ow… hey! Take that!" Hiromi yelled.

"Haha… you suck!" Kaguri mocked.

In the living room…

Kai looked around for his red haired friend, but he wasn't in the living room…

"Hey Kai, I'm in the kitchen…" Tala said.

Kai walked into the kitchen… Tala had his hands full with stuff…

"Hey, dude… help me out…" Tala said.

Kai took some of the stuff from Tala…

"So, you're wondering what I'm doing, huh?" Tala asked.

Kai nodded…

"Well, Kaguri told me to make my own breakfast… so I am…" Tala smiled.

Kai smiled as well… this was going to be fun…

In the bedroom…

"… you… tired, y-yet…" Hiromi huffed.

"No… n-no-not at… all…" Kaguri puffed.

"Then… w-why are you o-out of… bre-breath…?" Hiromi asked.

"I'm… I'm not outta breath… y-you are, you're the, the one who's tired…" Kaguri shot back.

"I'll show you tired… Take this!" Hiromi hit the Russian with the pillow again.

"Oh-no you didn't!" Kaguri hit her back.

Crash!

"Huh? Wh-what was… that…" Hiromi asked.

"I… I don't know… do you think the boys are alright?" Kaguri said.

Hiromi rushed out of the room, "Kai! Are you ok!" she said.

Hiromi's P.O.V

Me and Kagu-Chan ran into the living room to find… the kitchen on fire…

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kagu-Chan shouted.

Tala and Kai stood there looking at the kitchen…

"What happened!" I asked.

"We were trying to cook breakfast!" Tala said and Kai nodded.

"Why the hell would you DO that!" Kagu-Chan yelled.

"You told me to make my own food, so I was!" Tala said.

"I was kidding!" She scowled.

"We gotta put that fire out!" I ran to the kitchen cupboard looking for a fire blanket or a fire extinguisher… but there was neither… Kai you stupid idiot! You don't even have some thing for emergency like this!

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it!" Tala said.

"WHAT!" Kaguri and I yelled.

Tala readied his Beyblade, I jumped out of the way…

Tala launched the spinning top, "Wolborg attack!" He said.

A swirl of ice winds and crystals emerged from his blade, and put out the fire… and also froze the kitchen… I'm so glad I moved outta the way…

End Hiromi's P.O.V

"You could have killed everyone in this building-" Kaguri started.

"Kagu-Chan…" Hiromi pulled her away.

"What, I'm scolding them, do you mind!" Kagu-Chan said.

"Scold them yes… but don't yell…" Hiromi said.

"Eh?" Kaguri paused "Oh fine…" She mumbled.

Hiromi looked at the chibis, "You shouldn't have tried to use the stove…" She said.

"We… did a bad thing?" Tala asked.

Hiromi nodded…

"Well, duh…" Kaguri said.

"So… you don't like us any more?" Tala said, Kai made a sad face.

"Oh no, that's not it… we adore you both!" Hiromi smiled.

"Really?" Tala asked.

"Of course we do! If we didn't, we wouldn't care if you did something stupid!" Kaguri said.

"We're sorry…" Tala said, and Kai nodded.

"Its alright, as long as you won't do it again" Hiromi said.

"We promise!" Tala said.

"Ok, now that that's over… we gotta read the book." Kaguri said.

"Right, you two can watch T.V.' Hiromi said, to the Chibi's.

Even though it was difficult to work in a burnt kitchen, the two teens found all that they needed, and managed to make the potion.

"Did you put everything in?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes." Kaguri said, "Now what do we do?"

Hiromi read further down the page, "It says to let the potion cool for…. FIVE HOURS!"

"What?" Kaguri looked at the directions, "Aw, crap!"

Hiromi sighed, "Well, what do we do for five hours?" She asked.

"We could, take the boys out for something to eat." Kaguri suggested.

"Yah, and then to the park afterwards." Hiromi said.

"Ok, so for once, we have a plan of action." Kaguri laughed.

"Lets get ready, to go then." Hiromi walked out of the kitchen.

Later… They left the apartment, Hiromi held Kai's hand, and Kaguri had to chase Tala down the street when he decided to play tag, and she was it.

"Hold it, punk!" Kaguri caught him.

Tala giggled, "Ok, you win, where we going to eat?" he asked.

"This way, you two." Hiromi called to them as she and Kai walked into a café.

"Come on, half pint." Kaguri took Tala's hand and entered the cafe.

While eating in the café, it was exactly 17 minutes before chaos struck.

"Tala, get off the table!" Kaguri yelled.

"Kai, don't throw that!" Hiromi pleaded.

The Chibi duo, had started a food fight, and even though it was only between the two of them, they had destroyed the inside of the café, and had sent everyone ducking for cover.

Kaguri growled in frustration, "We can't take them anywhere!"

"Kai, Tala, stop it!" Hiromi pulled the boys off the table.

"Aw come on, we wanna play," Tala complained.

"Zip it!" Kaguri snapped.

"I'm so sorry," Hiromi apologised to the café owner.

"Its fine miss, but could you not bring them here again, pleases?" The man said.

"Sure, no problem…" Hiromi sighed.

Kaguri gritted her teeth, "You two are is so much trouble." she said.

"What we do?" Tala asked.

"You've done plenty!" She replied.

"Well, I can now never go here again." Hiromi said.

Kai looked up at her with sad eyes. "It's ok, don't be upset. I'm not angry with you." Hiromi took his hand.

"You should be angry!" Kaguri said.

"There's no point in getting upset," Hiromi said as she walked in the direction of the park.

Kaguri sighed, and fallowed her.

**To be continued**

How was that? How was that? Did y'all like it? Please review, and I'll try and update ASAP!


End file.
